


A Pooka's Clutch

by IlloustriousTaco



Series: A Pooka [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Shapeshifting, Stubborn Bunny, but not where you expect them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs help. Bunny is pushing him away and he doesn't know why, while Sandy knows whats going on better than anyone realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pooka's Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Joyous Yuletide. 
> 
> That being said, sorry I haven't updated Invicta or Summer lately, halfway through the next chapter of Invicta, so that will be up soon. 
> 
> I've been trying to do a holiday type fic for the EAC, but haven't had anything really good pop into mind, so instead, This!

Jack needed help, of the kind he was absolutely certain that it would be dangerous to ask for from the other Guardians. Certainly it would get him into trouble to ask Bunny about it, since Bunny was no longer Bunny to him but now Aster and Aster was at the heart of his problems.

North was right out. The boisterous Russian was good with anything having to do with the kids, or anything having to do with things that could be tinkered with, or if Aster wasn't around to help out, anything involving magic, although Aster was usually more than willing to make time to help Jack with anything like that. But to ask North for advice on his current problem? That would be just a little bit too mortifying.

Tooth, well Queen Toothiana almost certainly seemed to be the perfect choice for asking about his problem, since she had always been the most supportive and loved to listen and give advice about his problems. She was smart, and knew all about the kinds of things that Jack was certain would be important to the situation, but she also had a habit of prying open his mouth and poking at his teeth every five minutes if there wasn't someone else there to distract her. While he could carry on conversations with her under those circumstances, it was easier, much easier, to bring Aster along to distract her.

Which he couldn't right now because he needed advice about Aster.

That left Sandy as his best choice. The little Dream Weaver had probably known Aster the longest of all of the Guardians, considering the sheer age of both Aster and Sandy, and he wouldn't be nearly as judgmental about it as North could get. The old bandit turned toymaker was a great guy, and supportive, as long as he didn't have to know any of the details, and Jack definitely needed to talk details.

There were _things_ he needed advice on, and although interpreting Sandy's answers was an art form in and of itself, it was better than spending a few hours with Tooth's fingers in his mouth. Much more fun too, and he was all about fun.

With a whoop, he caught hold of the wind and set off, seeking out the diminutive but undoubtedly coolest Guardian. It didn't take that long to locate the Guardian of Dreams, the requirement being seeking out a place where night was falling and Sandy's streams of dream sand were still putting the kids to bed.

“Heya Pillow top,” Jack said, grinning cheerfully as he set down, and Sandy was no less enthusiastic as he responded, clapping his hands and bouncing in place. “I was wondering if you had a little while. I need... I need advice.”

Jack found himself stumbling as he spoke, half certain that Sandy wouldn't mind listening and giving him advice, and half certain that the Dream Sprite was going to tell him to go to someone else. The sprite settled down, forming a few chairs on his dream-sand cloud, fluffy comfortable chairs. It was as close to an invitation as he was going to get from the silent Guardian.

Sighing, and sitting down, Jack started talking. It was hard, and he stumbled as he started explaining his and Aster's relationship. Of course, Sandy already knew most of it, that wasn't the problem.

“We've been together for five years now, since that party just after I became a Guardian, right? And it's been amazing, seriously. Being around him is like... well its like being home, and there were some unexpected differences in anatomy at first, but he's amazing, and I just,” Jack could feel himself blushing, a thick layer of sparkling frost covering his skin as he spoke. “Its been so great, Sandy. But, well, I'm scared. I think Bunny might be tired of me. He's been acting differently for a few weeks.”

Sandy looked so serious, listening to him, but as Jack spoke, an odd look of confusion came over the Dream Sprite's face and he shook his head, a definitive negative to the frost sprite's thought. The images flashing over Sandy's head were a little bit fast, but Jack managed to keep up for the most part.

It was a little confusing, but Jack nodded, biting his lip. “Just, everything actually. He's getting mad, snapping at me over things that he used to laugh about. He's been antsy and angry, and he's just so... god he's so sexy when he's angry, pacing the the Warren with that look he gets in his eyes. The way he seems so much bigger when he's angry, and his fur just stands on end, you can see the darker undercoat when he's... and...” Jack had to take a deep breath, his eyes glazing over in memory until Sandy's fingers started snapping in front of his face.

Rather than seeming upset or unhappy about the way that Jack had lost focus, he looked amused and happy.

“Anyways, that's why I think he's done with me. I'm still all over him but he's definitely not interested right now, and I will not push because that would just be a jerk move and I'm in good standing with the Tricksters Association but even Loki doesn't endorse being a jerk just to be a jerk, so yeah, no. But I don't know what else to do, Aster's just being so aggressive and I don't know why,” Jack frowned, thinking back on his lover. “He's also putting on weight. Which is weird, but why would he care about putting on a few extra pounds, I mean I swear I never said anything, but I love being with him no matter how much he weighs. I mean, I'm not going to go after North, sorry he's just too, ehm... well, he's North. But I barely noticed, honest, and its not like I would say anything to him. I didn't say anything to him... Is he mad at me about not noticing? I mean, I've never had a girlfriend, but I've noticed that human women get upset if they think that their boyfriends aren't noticing them for any reason.”

Jack continued to ramble along, but stopped after a little while as he realized that Sandy was looking glazed now, the sand above his head forming streams of images of Aster and Jack while his eyes stared straight ahead. It was obvious that Sandy wasn't listening any more, his eyes staring blankly somewhere over Jack's left shoulder.

“Sandy, buddy, are you ok?” Jack asked, waving his hand in front of Sandy's face, and when the little Dream Weaver focused on him again there was a new light in his eyes, and he clapped excitedly, a new series of images forming over his head too fast for Jack to catch many of them.

“Wait, what? What does Easter have to do with it? I haven't been getting in the way, I swear I know how important Easter is,” Jack was just a little defensive as he spoke, but with reason considering the fiasco right before he took the Guardian Oath.

Sandy clapped his hand over his face, looking just a little exasperated, but slowed down, showing an image of Bunny, an egg, and Jack in order, before the egg exploded into bright sparkles of golden sand, which set the little dream sprite off again, and he bounced excitedly as he got too fast once more for Jack to follow.

“Sandy, buddy, you're stuttering again,” Jack's words were dry, but he was at least glad that the little man seemed happy instead of upset at Jack's worries. If he was happy, that meant that Jack wasn't as far in the doghouse as he thought, right?

Sandy slowed down again, and this time the images were a lot easier to understand, the little Guardian was clearly telling him to go back to Bunny and stick it out. Jack had no idea what he was sticking out, but he shrugged because the Dream Weaver had never steered him wrong before.

“Alright then, I'll see you soon. Unless Bunny tears my head off, which if he does I'm totally going to blame you,” Sandy laughed at Jack's words, bouncing in place again before insistently pointing in a generally Australia direction and waving his hands to shoo the snow sprite away.

* * *

The Warren was warm and welcoming when Jack arrived, a peace in the air that the snow sprite hadn't expected considering that Aster had chased him out hours ago yelling and screaming at him. Jack was still careful as he made his way to the Burrow. The magic that regulated who came and went had let him in, which meant that he wasn't locked out, unless Aster had simply forgotten to lock him out.

Jack wasn't putting that past him right now, but he was going to be cautiously optimistic that he was still welcome. That was his dearest hope at the moment at least.

“Aster, are you still mad at me?” He called softly into the burrow, quietly making his way inside in case the other was asleep.

“Not on your life,” The words were said from almost right next to him, and Jack about jumped out of his skin before realizing that Aster had somehow gotten behind him, which meant that the Pooka had been outside when Jack arrived.

“Hey,” he said, feeling awkward and uncertain, especially when Aster immediately wrapped him up in strong, furry arms, pulling him close and burrowing his face in Jack's hair. “You seemed pretty upset earlier, I thought it would be a good idea to check,” he added quietly, half scared that bringing it up would cause Aster to chase him off again, but also hopeful that the other would tell him why he was being so upset lately.

“Nah mate, not your fault really, I'm just dealin’ with some things,” Aster said with a sigh, before nuzzling Jack again, and wow, pressed up against the Pooka he could now feel exactly how far the other's waist was expanding. He had told Sandy he wasn't upset about Aster gaining weight, but he was a little worried about why the other was packing on the pounds. He had been just as active as always, maybe even more than usual considering all the things Jack had been dragging him out to show him when he wasn't doing the Easter stuff or tending to all the gardens he had.

That train of thought was derailed as Aster picked him bodily up, startling a laugh out of the winter sprite and carried him back into the bedroom.

“Come on mate, I'll show you just how not angry I am with you,” the Pooka purred, and it was all Jack could do to keep coherent thought from flying right out of his pretty little head just then because wow.

“Not going to object,” he managed to squeak out as Aster laid him down on the somewhat fluffy bed that had apparently been a gift from North centuries ago. “Definitely not,” he added as Aster began to nibble and nip along his neck and jawline, determined to remove all of Jack's clothes now, thank you very much.

* * *

Over the next few months, it was all Jack could do to keep from upsetting Aster at any given moment. It definitely didn't help that Jack had caught Aster being sick a few times, and if there was anything more likely to induce panic than finding your lover randomly upchucking Jack had yet to find it. And if there was anything more likely to upset Aster than Jack hovering and being concerned, he hadn't found that yet either, which was driving him to his wits end.

Jack finally broke down as the winter solstice approached, dragging himself over to Tooth Palace despite the fact that he had no one to keep Tooth's hands out of his mouth. He landed not far from the main staging area, where Tooth set her little fairies out with instructions on where to go, and waited patiently for her to finish her current crop of orders.

While he was waiting Baby Tooth buzzed by, taking up a spot on his shoulder for several moments and relaxing before taking over for Tooth so that the Guardian of Memories could take a few minutes break.

“Jack! It's good to see you, what brings out all the way out here?” Tooth asked, flitting over to give him a quick hug, and he had to gently push her hands out of his mouth so he could answer.

“Hey Tooth. I'm here because I'm worried about Bunny,” He explained, keeping a grip on her hands for now, and she frowned, looking pensive.

“What's wrong with Bunny? Is he treating you alright? He didn't do anything to your teeth did he?” She asked, pulling her hands out of his and using them to open his mouth again, delicate fingertips checking each tooth.

“'O 'Ooph, 'e innet, uh 'es een owing oup ae'ley,” Jack tried to explain around her hands, rolling his eyes as she didn't even look up at him.

“Why would he be doing that? Is he sick? He hasn't been eating grass has he? You have been making sure he eats properly haven’t you?” Tooth's questions were concerned, but she was still mostly focused on his teeth, and he rolled his eyes, once more gently pulling her hands out of his mouth.

“No Tooth, he hasn't been eating grass, and I keep bringing him food when he gets upset, but he's been getting sick and I don't know why. When I asked about it the first time, he growled at me and told me to get out of the Warren... when I came back and found him sick again, he crawled into my lap and said that it was just a phase and wouldn't say anything else. I am really worried,” Jack said, really sincere as he spoke to Tooth.

“Hmm, I don't know what could even affect Bunny Jack, he's never been sick, really sick, since I've known him. I refuse to count hangovers, because we all know when that's coming. It’s any time he gets together with North,” Tooth's smile was somewhat tight, but it was there. “I would say our best bet is to ask North or Sandy. Sandy has known him a lot longer than the rest of us, and North has spells and several of the Yeti are accomplished healers.”

“Sandy kinda said it was nothing to worry about, but that was before Aster started throwing up,” Jack said, twitching and holding tight to Tooth's hands still. “And it is kinda five days before Christmas. While I know that North called the Guardians together three days before Easter, I will acknowledge that it was kinda hard on Bunny, and I don't want to end up doing that to North, even if it would probably make him understand Aster's continued bitterness.”

“Jack, how long has this been going on?” Tooth asked, a slightly puzzled look on her face, and Jack shrugged, thinking back.

“About two months. I talked to Sandy about a week after Aster started acting strange,” He admitted, doing the math in his head.

Tooth sighed, looking away and frowning, “Jack, if it's been that long, waiting until after Boxing Day can’t hurt. We'll approach North then, and maybe even get Sandy in on the planning if he doesn't have any ideas.”

“I guess,” Jack said, sighing dejectedly. He didn't want to have to wait any longer, what if something was seriously wrong with Aster and waiting put him in danger? What if Aster realized when they found a way to help him that Jack was useless as a mate and decided to get rid of him?

“Jack, sweetie, it will be fine,” Tooth said, smiling brightly and pulling her hands out of Jack's in order to cup his cheeks. “We'll get through the next week, and then we'll all get together and figure this out. We're all here for Bunny, I promise.”

“'Anks 'Ooph... ah nee o geh ack o 'eh ar'en... ee you a'her iss'ass?” Jack asked around Tooth's fingers, rolling his eyes again.

“Oh, of course. You wouldn't want to leave Bunny alone too long if he's feeling ill,” Tooth acknowledged before finally pulling away and giving Jack a quick hug. “It'll be fine, you'll see.”

With that, she once more took her place directing all of the little fairies, and Jack shook his head once more before taking his staff and setting off to get back. Undoubtedly Aster wouldn't mind some company after most of a day alone, and maybe he could make some nice vegetable soup to help settle the Pooka's stomach.

* * *

The meeting ended up getting shuffled back a bit further than they had anticipated, which meant it wasn't until a few days after the new year that the three of them gathered in North's workshop. Sandy hadn't arrived yet and Jack hadn't been able to find Bunny at all before he left the Warren.

The frost sprite was worried, but there was nothing else he could do right now, and maybe one of the other Guardians actually could help. It was wearing on his nerves, to not know what was wrong with Aster, or have any way to help his lover through whatever was bothering him.

It was really, really hard and he wanted to be there for whatever was bothering Aster, but he kept getting chased away and he didn't know why. He would come back later and find his lover sick or miserable, or sick and miserable, and it was enough to drive him crazy with worry, but it was also enough to drive one thing home.

He was so far in love with the Pooka that it wasn't even funny. He had passed head over heels and gone straight into madly in love. Oh he would be the first to admit that Aster had problems, a short temper, the stubborn will to hold a grudge long after it should have been buried, and he was an absolute slob who had no idea what a broom was for, or that someone who sheds regularly needs to wash their sheets more than once a year.

He was also strong, caring, sweet, impressively built in every sense of the word, and could be so thoughtful that it made Jack cry. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Aster without giving it his all, unless Aster really didn't want him there any more, and no way Jack was leaving him while he was getting ill.

“Jack! What is going on? Usually am not seeing you and Bunny until after Easter at earliest,” North boomed as he came into the room, and Tooth fluttered, grinning at the old Cossack before starting to explain.

Tooth was able to cut out most of the detail, enough that North only looked uncomfortable a few times instead of shouting about Jack trying to give him a heart attack.

“So Bunny is ill? Come, will have Yeti start checking texts and find out what is wrong. Is Sandy going to be helping?”

“He should be here soon, apparently there was something that needed his attention before he came over,” Jack said with a shrug. He had no clue what Sandy was working on, but the little Dream Weaver seemed to think that it was important.

“We will start working on research then. I'm sure that Sandy will be able to help when he gets here,” North stated, boisterous as always and seemingly no worse for the wear right after his holiday.

It wasn't long after that that Sandy finally arrived, and there was a look of confusion on his face when he saw Jack bent over one of the Medical texts that the Yeti had pulled out. The Dream Weaver immediately came over to him, putting small golden hands in front of the text as a variety of question marks showed above his head.

“Hey Sandy. What? No, it doesn't really have much to do with what we talked about before. Well, maybe it does... Aster is getting sick and I'm trying to figure out how to help him out. He says its nothing to worry about, but no one just randomly gets sick without there being some kind of problem.” Jack started rambling but stopped when Sandy's hands gripped his face, the dream sprite looking serious, sad, and confused all at once. “I don't know what to do Sandy... I... I don't know what's wrong or how to help.”

Jack's voice came very close to cracking as he spoke, although Sandy's smile came close to soothing his frazzled nerves a lot better than talking to Tooth and North did. The Dream Sprite patted Jack's cheeks, before pulling back slightly, sand billowing out of his ears in an expression of annoyance before the dream sprite stamped mid air and pointed in the vague direction of the Warren.

“Alright.. you'll check and see what's wrong with him so I can help him?” Jack had to ask, it hurt not being able to help and he really wanted to find a way to help Aster.

Sandy smiled gently, nodding and giving Jack a hug before once more pointing insistently towards the Warren, making another imperious gesture in case the snow sprite needed to be told again.

Jack didn't, and he laughed on the way out, passing North and Tooth who were talking in the hallway. “I'm headed Back to the Warren, Sandy just got here and he said he'll finish with the research. Come and get me if you find anything!”

He wasn't there when North and Tooth walked in to find Sandy closing the books that Jack had been pouring through, and the ones that Tooth and North had been looking through.

“Sandy, what is problem? Why are you closing books? Where is Jack going? We were making progress!” North managed to thunder without yelling, and smaller Guardian only grinned at him, resolutely closing the other books as North watched. “What is going on, Sandy?”

The Dream Sprite could hardly contain his excitement, clapping and bouncing in place before he started to explain his theory.

* * *

Jack was anything but careful as he entered the warren, bouncing as he started looking for Aster. The rabbit wasn't in the Burrow, or any of his usual spots in the Warren, but it wasn't until that Jack couldn't find him by any of the rivers either that he began to really worry. He was still checking everywhere he could think to check in the Warren before heading out and checking for Aster in the wider world. He was checking the further ends of the Warren where he was less familiar with the landscape when he found a new trail through older growth.

After three hundred years hanging out with viking tricksters, Native American tricksters, and African tricksters, most of whom found hunting to be one of the greater sports of living, he had picked up a few things about tracking, so a new trail in old growth, well that was potentially helpful.

“Aster? Are you over here?” He called, only a little worried as he made his way through the small path cleared in the thick growth. The Warren was nigh impenetrable and Aster was very proud of his defenses, so Jack was less worried about an intruder, and more worried that his lover had come this far away from the trails and fields he usually used in order to be sick without upsetting Jack.

When he heard Aster's sharp cry of pain, he gave up all pretense of not being so worried and rushed in, his staff at the ready in case something actually had gotten through the defenses. He was not expecting what he found at all.

The path through the thick bushes and vines led into a small cave, well lit by diffuse light and barren except for an enormous nest in the middle of the floor. The nest was different than anything Jack was familiar with, huge and built out of fresh growth, willow branches, moss, and as far as Jack could see underneath it, a thick layer of mostly dry mud.

And Aster was stuffing one of his paws into his mouth trying to muffle his sounds of pain as he struggled in the middle of the large nest, eyes bright and full of tears as he looked at Jack.

“Aster, oh God, Aster I'm here for you, what can I do to help you?” Jack asked, darting forward. In his haste to get to Aster's side, he dropped his staff and almost tripped into the large nest. His lover flinched as Jack came next to him, crying out loudly before grabbing tight to Jack and pulling him close.

“S... sorry mate... didn't... didn't want you to... hnnngg... find out... like this...” Aster managed to gasp, looking glassy eyed and panicked, before he grunted in pain and effort again, his eyes closing and his body feeling much, much hotter than was natural.

“Aster I'm here for you... what's going on, please, please just tell me so I can help,” Jack muttered, holding tight to the Pooka even as the rabbit grunted in effort again, and Jack heard something extremely wet sounding slide onto the ground. When he looked down, between Aster's legs, there was something about eight inches long and pale blue in the bottom of the nest. Jack felt more than a little dumbstruck when all he could think to say right then was a lousy, “Oh.”

* * *

“S... sorry for not tellin’ you mate...” Aster said, feeling dejected, and most decidedly disgusting right now. He had been agonizing over how to tell Jack that he was up the duff without having the snow sprite leave him in anger or disgust. After all, by human standards, Aster identified as male, and males didn't lay eggs, especially not ones that were going to hatch into lovely, beautiful Pooka kittens. Having geared himself up for the last two months for rejection and anger, Aster was startled by Jack's exuberant reaction.

“You... You're laying eggs... our eggs?” He asked, excitement in his voice, and he laughed again when Aster nodded, before sobering as the Pooka grunted in pain, pushing a lot of effort into what he was doing once more. “Oh wow, eggs. You can do this Aster, I'm here for you, oh wow, eggs... are they going to hatch? Am I going to be a daddy?”

Aster let out a short laugh, that quickly devolved into a grunt of effort as he pushed the second egg out of the egg channel. He suddenly had no idea why he had been so scared to tell Jack, and all the excuses he had been telling himself seemed to melt away as the winter sprite held him close, cold hands soothing against how damn hot Aster felt.

“Yes, you bloody larrikin galah, you're going to be a daddy,” Aster said, so relieved and happy that Jack wasn't angry with him for getting knocked up, or for hiding it. He wasn't sure he could deal with anger right now, and thankfully he didn't have to. Jack let out a whoop of pure joy, laughing and kissing Aster's neck and cheek even as the Pooka grunted, feeling the next egg shift into place.

“You're amazing Aster,” Jack said quietly, holding tight as Aster pushed and panted, his cool hands and his body, soothing and helping him relax, which made it easier to push out the next egg, and the one after that, and so on.

It was still exhausting, but somehow with Jack there, holding him through the process, whispering encouragement to him, it made things so much better and easier. Not easy of course, but easier than being alone, miserable and aching all over, from his shoulders to his back and his stomach, and especially the egg channel. He hurt, there was no getting around that, but at least he wasn't alone for this.

Of course, when the last egg got caught half way through the egg channel, he started cursing up a storm, it should have been easier to deliver, but it felt even bigger than the other ones. “El-Ahriarah's blue balls, I hate you.... ghnnnnggg... You did this to me, you bloody poofter.”

Thankfully, Jack seemed to be taking his mood swing in stride, because he continued to hold on tight and whisper encouragement as Aster finally pushed the last egg free. When Aster slumped against the snow sprite, exhausted and finally done with this part of it, Jack seemed to panic a little, checking that Aster was still breathing before relaxing as well.

“Thanks, Jack,” Aster finally said, groaning as he felt something else release and slide out of him. It felt disgusting, but he also felt much better when it was out of him. He was exhausted, and wet from the waist down, and hot all over, but he was done, finally.

“I love you Aster,” Jack said, nuzzling tightly to the Pooka and not seeing Aster's reaction to those words. “I was unbelievably worried about you.”

The Pooka felt his throat close with a high pitched keen as he clung to his mate, emotional and overwrought and unable to calm himself down. He hadn't meant to upset Jack so much, or to worry him; he had been certain that the human spirit was going to leave him though.

“I'm sorry Jack, I didn't want to worry you but I couldn't think of how to tell you what was going on without you leaving me, and I didn't want that. I'm so sorry Jack...” Aster abruptly found his words cut off with a gentle but insistent kiss from his mate, and it was enough to melt him against the smaller body of his lover.

“Aster, don't worry about it. I love you, and I was worried about you, and I was so scared that there was something really wrong that I went to North for help. North, Bunny, I went to North. You know how he gets,” There was amusement in Jack's voice, but Aster groaned in embarrassment before burrowing his face in Jack's hoodie.

“Oh El-Ahrairah... I don't want any of them to know,” He said, shuddering. “They'll think I'm...” He wasn't sure how to finish that thought, and Jack once more distracted him by tilting his head up and kissing him soundly.

“They'll think you're very foolish for not coming to them first with the good news. Get some rest Aster, you're exhausted,” Jack stated, and Aster nodded, before shaking his head and struggling to get up.

“Can't yet... gotta do clean up, and I'm famished... Could you get something to nibble on before we conk out?” He asked, a hopeful note in his voice as he turned to his mate, and Jack smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his nose.

“Anything you want 'Roo.”

* * *

When Jack got back, the nest had been cleaned out, and the snow sprite wasn't sure what Aster had done with the odd afterbirth, but the eggs all seemed to have been wiped clean and the Pooka was curled around them, grinding his teeth happily. There was a little bit of confusion on his face as the pads of his paws brushed over each egg, counting them and studying them closely in the dim light of the cave.

“Heya Bunbun. Brought some soup,” Jack said, carefully climbing into the nest with Bunny and leaning against him, not quite sure he would be welcome but hoping. “Is there something wrong?” He asked when Bunny didn't respond, still studying the eggs.

“They're blue. That doesn't seem right... my family always had pink eggs,” Aster stated, frowning, and Jack chuckled, stroking his fingers through the Pooka's fur.

“They're our eggs Aster, they seem perfect to me,” Jack said, smiling brightly, and he was rewarded with a grin when his lover twisted, still wrapped around the eggs but now looking up at Jack with a spark in his eyes.

“Oh do they now?” He purred, and Jack had to laugh, leaning in to kiss the Pooka soundly. “We could always take advantage of how big the nesting cave is and have a little fun you know.”

“No, Kangaroo,” Jack said, his voice amused but firm. “You just laid the eggs, and I thought you were hungry?”

“Hmm... soup you said? I could get behind some of that,” Aster stated, moaning softly as he sat up, and Jack chuckled, picking up the tray with bowls from where he had set it near the nest.

Jack waited until he had eaten most of the soup before asking the questions he needed answers for. “So what now, Bunny-roo?”

“What do ya mean?” Aster asked, between quick bites of his soup, his eyes drooping a little as he leaned against Jack, staring at the eggs.

“I mean what now. I don't even know how this is possible, but it seems amazing, and I love you Aster, really I do, but I want to know why you hid it from me. When were you planning on telling me you were, uhm, pregnant?” Jack asked, his tone quiet although he couldn't quite keep the hurt from seeping through into his voice.

Aster sighed, setting aside the empty bowl and turning to Jack. The Pooka really did look horrible, there were noticeable bags under his eyes, and his fur was matted in some places, and standing on end in others. He was still healthy, but he definitely looked exhausted and sad, or perhaps wary.

“Jack, you always think of me as a bloke, right? Instead of a sheila?” Aster asked, and Jack nodded cautiously before the Pooka went on. “Pooka aren’t a binary gender race, although culturally we tend to refer to ourselves as male or female based on personal choice. Instead there's only one gender, that's why we're built the way we are, so that everything has room inside for whichever role we're filling at the time.”

Aster buried his face in his paws, his ears laid back against his head and Jack blinked in confusion for a moment before pulling the Pooka into a hug.

“I don't get it Aster, why are you acting like this is a bad thing?” Jack found himself asking, honestly curious about why the other was distressed.

“Because its not normal, Jack. The Pooka, we've always been seen as strange for that, so its not something we really talk about. I didn't have a mate yet when I was drafted into the Fearling War, I always thought there would be time afterwards, and then, well. I'm the last one so I thought it didn't matter any more. I didn't realize that we would be compatible for having kittens,” Aster explained, and Jack could feel how tense he was under his hands.

“So, you're saying that because I'm a human spirit, and you're a Pooka, you thought you couldn't get pregnant?” Jack asked, hoping to clarify.

“Spot on,” Aster sighed, relaxing minutely as Jack continued to pet down his back and shoulders. “It's not like it's ever been a problem, at least not that I've heard about before. During the Golden Age there was a lot of stigma about bein’ with someone outside your species. I don't think anyone even thought about mating with a Pooka, let alone had kittens.”

“Well, their loss,” Jack said philosophically, before glancing at the eggs with a warm smile. “So, I'm really going to be a daddy?”

“Pooka don't lay unfertilized eggs mate, we hoard them too zealously for that. If the eggs got laid, they've been fertilized, and now we have to watch over them until they're ready to hatch,” Aster said with a grin, reaching one paw out to stroke the top of the largest egg, the one that he had almost not been able to pass.

“How long will that take?” Jack asked, eager and scared all at once. What if he wasn't a good father to the, what did Aster call them, kittens? “When will the kittens hatch?”

“Uhm, not that long,” Aster said, pulling away and frowning. “I don't remember exactly how long the incubation time was for the eggs, and it might be a little different anyways, because of how Humans do things. They are your kittens too.”

“Awesome,” Jack couldn't hold back his grin of joy, although he didn't dare reach out to touch the eggs himself. He was well aware that his body temperature was well below what Aster considered normal, although the Pooka had more than once cited that it was very nice. He didn't want to risk hurting the eggs, especially since he was so excited about seeing them hatch.

“Sleep now Jack,” Aster suddenly declared, leaning against the snow sprite with a yawn and curling around his eggs once more.

“Goodnight Aster. Goodnight, Little Ones,” Jack stated, cuddling against Aster’s back and talking to the eggs, much to the Pooka's amusement if his chuckle was anything to go by.

“They can't hear you yet, galah.”

“You mean they'll be able to before they're born?”

“We've got great ears mate, all our lives.”

“Awesome,” Aster was certain he would never get tired of the wonder and happiness in Jack's voice.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, as the eggs started to harden, Aster was extremely careful not to move them overmuch and especially not to twist them in any way. He spent at least most of the day curled around them, crooning lullabies to the eggs, or telling them silly little stories, which Jack teased him about a little after what he had said about them not hearing yet.

Jack took the opportunity a few days after the birth to hunt down Sandy, who sheepishly admitted that he had already told the other Guardians, and they were already gathering baby gifts for a baby shower.

“No Sandy, Aster seemed really concerned about anyone knowing. I don't think he would appreciate a baby shower right now,” Jack stated, sighing and shaking his head. “He seems jumpy and nervous about the eggs, and he has no idea how long it will take for them to hatch, apparently its been a long time and he didn't pay that much attention.”

He spoke fondly, rattling off the same words that Aster had told him, and Sandy shook his head in exasperation, a series of images flashing over his head, to which Jack grinned and replied.

“Nine Sandy, we've got nine half-Pooka kittens on the way, and I can't wait to meet them all,” Jack was excited, that much was so very plain. “The eggs are blue and the speckles if you squint at them look like flowers and snowflakes, its amazing and adorable, and Aster's done sketches of all of them, I'll see if I can’t bring them with me next time, but I will have to tell Aster that everyone already knows. I have no idea why he's so antsy about anyone finding out.”

Sandy shrugged, looking thoughtful for a moment before a new set of images began to swirl over his short head, ones that Jack couldn't keep up with again. After a moment Jack rolled his eyes before shrugging.

“Sandy, you're stuttering again. Are you trying to say its from something that happened before the Fearling War? North's told me about it, but he's only got old books, and getting Aster to talk about it is hard to start with. He was... well, it was a very personal time when he admitted he was in the war at all,” Jack flushed deeply, frost covering his skin as he thought about the words that had somewhat carelessly come from Aster right after he had given birth.

Sandy nodded, clapping at Jack's blush and poking at his cheeks. The stream of images repeated, somewhat slower, but most of the images were still a little too foreign for Jack to understand, so he didn't get much more out of the conversation than he had already.

“Well, I'm going to head back to the Warren. I'll see if Aster will let me bring his sketches next time,” Jack said, backing away and waving before hopping off of Sandy's dream-sand cloud. As such, he rather missed the look of determination on the Dream Weaver's face as he watched Jack go.

* * *

“No bloody way you wanker. Get out of the Warren, now.”

Bunny's words held an implacable note of stubbornness, but Sandy's silence was ample retort, the Dream Weaver holding his ground in the face of the Pooka's stubbornness. The large box he held in his hands, a glittering dream sand creation that would need very little clean up, and undoubtedly held much more than the size would suggest.

That being said, Aster did not approve of the 'baby shower' plan that the Dream Weaver had apparently hatched without telling him about it. “I said no, and I mean no, get out of the Warren.”

When continued denial only bought wide, pleading eyes from the diminutive Guardian, Aster finally rolled his eyes, one paw coming up to rub at his head, before he gave Sandy the evil eye.

“You invited North and Tooth too didn't you? When do you expect them to arrive?” It was less a question and more a statement of annoyance, to which Sandy only shrugged, before clapping and moving forward to give the dream-sand box to Aster. The little sprite looked around, his eyes zeroing in on the direction that the eggs were in, at the other end of the Warren thank you very much, and he looked to Aster with wide, hopeful eyes.

“You bloody nuisance. Yes, we can go see the eggs. Since I imagine you've already told the others what to expect, we can wait till they get here to see them,” Aster sighed as he spoke, still half expecting rejection from North and Tooth once they realized these weren't babies, not yet, but eggs. Normal beings didn't lay eggs, even if it was the Pooka way, it was still something that as far as Aster knew, most other cultures had a problem with.

They didn't have to wait long for the others to show up, one of North's portals disgorging the other three Guardians into the Warren with little fanfare.

“Bunny! We are happy to be here! Sandy tells us nine bundles of joy, so, we bring gifts for nine baby Pooka,” North said exuberantly, setting down a large sack, and Tooth smiled shyly, holding a large basket that seemed to be filled with dental implements.

“Heya Bunny-roo, look what I picked up on the way here,” Jack added, holding up a large box, which a quick sniff confirmed was something sweet and cool. “Treats for the party! And I've got some great ideas for games, Loki comes up with the best stuff sometimes.”

“He wasn't so good with new ideas when I knew him,” Aster managed to snort, before shaking his head, and looking at his gathered friends. Sandy was practically vibrating with excitement, and Aster sighed once more before steeling himself for the next part. “Well, come on you bloody drongos. Sandy put in a request and this is probably the only time I'm going go be generous enough to fulfill it.”

With those words, Aster turned to lead the group to the furthest edges of the Warren where the nest was hidden, taking a long circular route to get to the eggs. He knew they would be able to find it again if they really wanted to, and if they had unlimited access to the Warren which was a no go even for his best friends right now, but some part of him insisted that it was more secure to take a long, scenic route to the nest.

They eventually arrived though, and Aster steeled himself for his friends reactions, hoping for good ones, but not really expecting them. Undoubtedly North and Tooth, who were both natives of Earth, would be expecting live little ones, no matter what Sandy had tried to tell them. Sandy was surprisingly excited knowing what he was going to see, and Aster couldn't help but wonder why the Dream sprite was looking forward to meeting the eggs. He was careful as he led them into the nesting cave, his ears twitching at every noise the other Guardians made.

His instincts could dismiss Jack, he was the father of the clutch and wouldn't do anything to endanger the kittens, but the others, well. It was harder to trust them to behave, although logically there was no reason to think they would do anything even by accident to hurt the kittens. Still, he paused in the entryway, turning back to the others and glaring at them as intimidatingly as he could.

“Look, but do not touch,” his words were firm, brooking no argument, and all four of the others nodded, making Aster roll his eyes. Jack was even more careful than Aster was, and the snow sprite was still wary of touching the eggs even though they had begun hardening admirably and could probably withstand the winter spirit's cold touch.

“We understand, Bunny,” Tooth said, her voice serious and her eyes firm, a look matched by the crazy Cossack and the Dream Weaver. “We'll be careful.”

“Good. Come on then, what are you waiting for,” Aster said, leading them into the cave. He heard a gasp as they noticed the nest, and he had to forcefully keep himself from looking back at them and judging their reactions as he let them close enough to see the eggs.

Sandy was the most excited of course, bouncing in place near the nest but obviously being careful. Tooth was probably a close second, and Aster could hear her wings buzzing as she hovered in place, a soft squeal in her throat as she tried to contain her own excitement. North was the hardest to judge from sound alone, so after a moment of looking over his eggs, Aster risked a glance at the old man.

North was watching him, instead of the eggs, a bright smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes that made Aster duck his head again, not at all sure what the human was thinking.

“They're beautiful!” Tooth said, drawing Aster's attention back to her, and he had to laugh when he saw how happy she was.

“Da, Bunny you did amazing job with eggs. They are amazing,” North said, and Aster scowled at him, his hackles coming up as he absorbed what the other said.

“I didn't paint them you drongo. This is all natural.”

“Was not trying to say you did, was trying to say that Bunny did a good job making such strong, healthy looking eggs,” North said quickly, and Aster forced himself to relax, trying to accept the old bandit's words at face value.

“Okay! Time to get this party started!” Jack said, clapping his hands and dispersing a small shower of blue snowflakes. “This is a joyous occasion, to celebrate the fact that there are kittens on the way! So let’s get this started right!”

The snow sprite's exuberance got the rest of them moving, setting up the party supplies near the entrance of the cave, although they frequently came back over to look at the eggs. Aster managed to relax even more as it became more than readily apparent that his friends really were happy for him and Jack, and he had to excuse himself after a little while, though instead of leaving the room, he leaned over the side of the nest, his back turned to the others so they wouldn't see his tears.

He hadn't expected the gifts, not really, as baby showers were a human tradition, and a recent one at that, and he hadn't expected them to be so happy for him. He was glad they were, and it was like there was a huge weight suddenly taken off of his chest, and he could breathe so much easier, but his head felt light and he didn't know how he could contain his joy.

He didn't realize that Sandy had come over to float next to him until the dream sprite reached out, dusting just a little bit of sand above the eggs, and Aster laughed, ready to tell the Guardian of Dreams that the Kittens hadn't even hatched yet, they couldn't possibly be dreaming, but instead of falling inert, the sand had taken shape over the eggs, forming vague but sweet shapes.

Aster stopped trying to contain his tears of happiness as he realized that every one of the kittens was dreaming, even before they hatched.

“This is how you knew where they were, isn't it?” he asked, and Sandy nodded, smiling like the sun at the dreaming eggs. He shook his head in amazement before turning back to the rest of the party, Jack laughing like a loon at the basket of odds and ends that Tooth had given them. “Come on, let's get back to the party.”

* * *

Jack was busy, winter was in full swing, with just a few last hurrahs before the weather gave way to the spring thaw. Jack could honestly say he did not mind the changing of the guard this year, he was looking forward to a whole new set of reasons to be busy, nine happy little reasons.

Aster still wouldn't tell him when the eggs were going to hatch, again citing that it had been so long he didn't know anymore, but he had been pushing for Jack to get out of the Warren more and more, saying that he was going stir crazy just watching Jack pace or stare at the eggs. The few times that Jack had tried to suggest that Bunny maybe take a break and go relax, the Pooka had shot him down soundly.

“Dearest Jack, finally realize that those goody two shoes Guardians aren't the right ones for you?” the voice oozing out of the shadows didn't even phase the newest Guardian, and Jack rolled his eyes before glancing over at Pitch.

“Finally get tired of lurking in that political guy’s closet?” Jack asked, rolling his eyes again as he turned to the Nightmare king.

“You well know I don't pay that much attention to the adults. Their fear is more, but the taste is not as sweet,” Pitch sneered, his shadows wrapping around and around, almost touching Jack, but the snow sprite held firm, staring at him.

“Come on Pitch, we all know that you feed wherever you can to get stronger,” Jack stood up, stretching and looking upwards at the moon. “So, you don't usually come out unless you're feeling particularly good. What's up?”

“Oh tonight its not that I'm in a good mood, it's that you're in a bad one. You're frightened of something, and I wanted to get a taste of it for myself,” Pitch purred, and Jack snorted, skipping back as Pitch put out a hand to rest on his cheek. “Oh come now, surely the Guardian of Fun and Joy has nothing to fear from, well fear.”

“You say that, but you're always looking for an advantage,” Jack pointed out, a light sneer on his normally jovial features, which dragged a low laugh from Pitch.

“Just in my nature dear. Do tell me it's something the Guardians have done to you, it would be too precious for words if your brand new fear was something they instilled.”

“No, Pitch, its nothing that the Guardians have done. Its something I'm responsible for,” Jack said, anger cloaking some of the fear that had drawn Pitch out of hiding tonight. “At least I'm well aware of what I'm scared of, and why. You still scared you'll get your ass handed to you if you make another move?”

“Oh Jack that's just not fair,” Pitch whined, and the snow sprite laughed out loud at his protests.

“Says the guy trying to get into my head.”

“Oh you well know I'd settle for getting into your pants,” Pitch's purr was almost ridiculous, but it was enough to make Jack's cheeks frost over deeply. Oh he hadn't been a virgin, even before he'd gotten together with Aster, there were too many tricksters in the Association who specialized in that kind of thing for that to have stood for long. But the way that Pitch blatantly flirted with him, even after he had told the Nightmare King that he was in a relationship, although not with who because that was none of his business, well, it was jarring enough that he didn't dodge the hand that came to rest on his cheek.

It only took a moment for Pitch to taste his fear, and then even as Jack cursed at his own clumsiness at getting caught off guard, he had the dubious honor of seeing Pitch withdraw with a look of horror on his face.

“You're honestly scared of what that... that... that _animal_ thinks of you? And you actually fucked it, and let it fuck you and you consider it a lover that's just nasty, and now its... Tzar's Stars! You do realize it's a fucking Pooka! And you... it had... It laid eggs, and you didn't tell it what an abomination it was! I didn't even know those things could breed with civilized beings, Jack you could do so much better!”

Pitch was ranting, and not paying any attention to Jack as he really got going, which was fine as far as the snow sprite was concerned. A trickster to the core, he was going to be the last one to point out Pitch's obvious personality flaws when it meant it made it that much easier to chastise him for doing something so monumentally stupid.

The bolt of ice caught Pitch by surprise, crashing right into the Nightmare King's chest and hurling him several yards back and rather forcefully against a convenient tree. The next several bolts of ice kept him pinned to the tree, freezing him to it rather solidly with no way to escape.

“Shut up, you stupid, small minded, dick head,” Jack's words may have been somewhat less than intimidating, but the low growl that his voice became when he spoke was enough to ensure that Pitch was actually paying attention now. “I don't know where you get off calling Bunny an _animal_ but he's smarter, more compassionate, and more self aware than you, you tiny brained dumbass. He's sentient, sapient, of age, and consenting, and personally, beyond that, its none of your fucking business because I'm also sentient, sapient, and of age. I've tried to be gentle in telling you that I'm not interested Pitch, not in you, and that I already have a lover who I'm quite content with, and even if I didn't I wouldn't be interested in you, and you are too stupid to listen. So get this through your thick skull, if you ever say anything like that about Bunny again, I will make you miserable.

“And then? Pitch, I've got friends, who specialize in making people miserable, and I'll ask every single one of them for help. Do the smart thing and go back to your pathetic shadows and hide, Nightmare King. You may be essential to the world, however that works, and Mother Nature has a no kill order on you, but you don't belong anywhere where decent people have to put up with you.”

Jack didn't wait for Pitch to respond, didn't want to hear whatever the Nightmare King would try to say in his defense, and definitely didn't care what he thought. He loved Aster, he wanted to be there for the Pooka and the kittens, and he was damned if he was going to let anyone tell him he shouldn't be.

Not even Aster got to decide that, these were his children too. With firm resolve, Jack made his way back to the Warren, ready to talk to his lover.

* * *

Aster heard when Jack got back to the Warren, and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about trying to chase his mate out. It had been a long, long time since there had been any Pooka kittens to worry about, but there was one thing that Aster was fairly certain would upset Jack about them. If he could get to the kittens fast enough, without Jack being there to see though, he could fix the problem before it became one, just like his parents had fixed the problem with him and his siblings.

He would need to find some excuse to get Jack to head back out for at least another week though. He could hear the eggs getting ready to hatch, and the shells had all gotten hard enough for the kittens inside to work their way out of them, but he couldn't remember how long it was going to take. He normally didn't pay too much attention to the calendar days unless Easter was coming up, but he knew that it was coming time for the eggs to hatch.

It didn't help that Easter was also coming up remarkably fast. He had been leaving the eggs just long enough to go out and make sure that the plants were maturing the way they were supposed to, but he really didn't know how he was going to watch the kittens when they hatched and get the Easter preparations done.

That was a thought for a later day though, and he stood up as Jack came into the cavern, trying hard not to feel like a deer in the headlights of his oncoming mate.

“Jack... I thought you wouldn't be back yet,” Aster cursed himself in his head, trying to come up with something to get the Winter spirit to leave the Warren again without making Jack think he couldn't come back. He didn't want to chase his mate away, that was part of why he was trying to keep Jack out of the warren for a little while. At the look on Jack's face, Aster found himself going on, hoping he hadn't already bungled the conversation too badly. “I thought there was some kind of trouble up near Burgess? A troll or Wendigo or something?”

“A troll? What do you mean?” There was suspicion on Jack's face, and Aster cursed himself inside even more, although he was desperate to get Jack out of the nesting room. His ears twitched, at a sound that he was certain that Jack couldn't hear at all, much to quiet, much too foreign to the winter spirit.

“I heard a rumor is all. Thought you would be all over that,” Aster was trying for smooth, and intellectually he knew he was good, he had thousands of years of bluffing under his bandolier, but the way that Jack looked at him before grinning made him think he had done something wrong this time.

What was it about the annoying little snow sprite that made him feel like an adolescent in his first year of academy again?

“Oh really?” Jack's tone wasn't friendly. In fact, nothing about his stance said friendly right now, and Aster felt himself tensing, ready to react if for some reason this wasn't actually Jack. “Tell me, Aster, when would you have had a chance to hear this little rumor?”

Aster cursed himself again, wondering how to fix this mess and get Jack out of here before the eggs hatched. He could already hear the kittens’ heartbeats getting faster, stronger as they prepared, and the first quiet thumps of tiny egg claws kicking into the shells, signalling to all the eggs that it was time.

“Better yet, why don't you tell me why you've been so aggressive lately and insistent that I stay away from the nest? Are you upset about someone like me being the father of your kittens? Am I good enough to roll in the hay with but not to help raise my own damn kids? Or are you tired of me now that you've got something else to focus your attention on?” Aster winced at the bitter venom in Jack's voice, unable to hide the physical reaction before steeling himself to do what he needed to do.

El-Ahrairah help him, he loved the bloke, but he couldn't let Jack stay for the hatching, couldn't risk him rejecting the kittens and Aster when he found out what Pooka really were. It would break Jack's heart, but he was young, and who knew? The human was responsible, and might choose to still want to be around the kits when he calmed down.

But first Aster had to enrage him enough to leave the nest, _right now_.

“Jack, thanks for the fun times, but honestly. You don't belong here. You're not the kind of bloke who would make a good parent, we both know it. You're an irresponsible lazy drongo, a dill larrikin who doesn't know when to get out of the damned way. Besides, you're human Jack. It was fun while it lasted, but it was never going to be long term and you knew it,” Aster didn't have to feign bitterness in his words, half talking to himself. “You would be happier with some flaky humanoid sheila anyways.”

He half expected the sudden chill in the air, and could even tell himself that the sudden layer of frost covering half the cave wasn't surprising. After that though he had expected Jack to leave, maybe shout something uncomplimentary at the Pooka on his way out to blow off steam, or in this case break some glaciers as was his habit when he was really, really mad.

Aster did not expect the sudden sharp needles of ice tearing at him as a frigid winter wind pushed him back, throwing him bodily into the wall of the cave. He grunted, bringing his arms up to block the unexpected attack too late, his eyes wide as a wide swath of ice suddenly held him to the wall. Considering how warm it was supposed to be in the Warren, and the fact that this was the nest room and so warmer on principle than the rest of the Warren, the sudden ice was enough to make Aster shiver even as he spoke, trying to summon some way out of the ice.

“Bloody show pony wanker!” were the words out of his mouth before the crook end of Jack's staff pressing against his throat made him shut up and really look at the snow sprite, something he had been hoping to avoid before the other left him for good. He didn't want his last memory of his mate to be Jack angry, but it looked like that was what he was going to get.

“You listen here you stupid rabbit. I don't care if you don't think I'm good enough to be a father for the kittens, they're still my children. If you're done with me, then say so. I love you, you dumb ass, but if you're really done with me, and don't want me there any more, I'll respect that. It will hurt like fucking hell, but that is your choice to make,” Jack stated, the rage in his voice not masking the pain that also laced the words. “But if you think you can chase me away from my children, you are something else. I may not have been a good Christian boy and have spent too long staring at the blacksmith's son instead of the preacher’s daughter when I was alive, but I'm not that damn irresponsible. Goddamnit, Aster, do you know how much I have looked forward to being a father since you laid the eggs? I thought I would never get the chance, and then there it was. No take backs you bastard!”

Aster gulped as he saw the bright tears in Jack's eyes, the way his brow furrowed in anger and the stubborn set to his lips. If he hadn't been pinned in the ice, it would have been all he could do to keep his paws off of that magnificent, lithe, fury filled form. The cold of the ice wrapped around his hips was delightful all of a sudden, even if the tight confines were a mite uncomfortable. Aster had to forcefully chase his thoughts down and put them back on track, an impossible task while his mate was looking at him that way.

“Goddamnit Aster, what the hell are you thinking? Explain this to me now, or I swear I'll take the kittens with me when I leave,” Jack said, and that was enough to draw Aster back into the here and now, his lust pushed to the back of his mind while he panicked.

“You can’t!” He honked, his ears pressed tight to his skull in embarrassment and denial, even as Jack frowned, the human somewhat confused, and Aster wished he could just shrivel up into a tiny little ball. That was the thing about being the Easter Bunny though, if a hole opened up in the ground and swallowed you, no one thought it was an accident. “Look, just... please Jack, trust me. You... you don't want to see...”

Aster was panicking, because the eggs thumping was fully audible now, even to the human’s weak ears, getting louder and louder, and Aster couldn't breathe because Jack was still here and the first shell would crack any moment now and Jack was just frowning and Aster was hyperventilating, because who cared about breathing when disaster was imminent?

“Don't want to see what, Bunny? Why are you so worried about me being here? And, what's that noise?” Confusion came over Jack's face, and it would have been adorable if Aster hadn't been ready to pass out from lack of air. The dawning look of comprehension on the human's face was also adorable as he turned to look towards the nest, and the eggs safely nestled inside of it. Right before that look of horror hit his features, and Bunny wanted to just wither and die.

“Oh. My. God. Bunny, oh my god I iced the nest, Bunny what do I do, the kittens, they, I have to thaw the nest out, oh my god Aster they're thumping, are they ok, Aster what do I do,” and just like that the ice holding Aster to the wall cracked and fell away, leaving the limp Pooka sliding down against the wall while Jack started panicking standing outside the nest.

“They're hatching you bloody galah,” Aster snapped crossly, now on slightly firmer ground since he could move freely, though he was too scared still to get up and approach the nest. “‘Side's, they're your kittens too, a bit of frost isn't going to hurt any of them. Didn't hurt any of them,” he confirmed after a second of flicking his ears towards the nest.

“Oh my god, Aster what do I do? They're hatching, oh my god, I'm going to be a daddy,” Jack's litany didn't slow down even for a moment as Aster spoke, and the Pooka suddenly had to chuckle at the way that the snow sprite was dancing in place staring at the eggs.

“Starkers drongo,” Aster said, melancholy coming over him again as he dragged himself to his feet and towards the nest. “Don't say... don't say I didn't warn you.”

“Warning, what warning, oh my god, Aster they're hatching, they're here, oh my god,” Jack's words embodied excitement, even as a sudden cracking sound punctuated the egg's thumping noises.

Just like that Jack was silent, a little keen of excitement still coming from him as his fingers twitched, and Aster looked into the nest, smiling as he saw the crack in one of the eggs, getting wider by the second as the kitten kicked its way out.

“There ye are,” Aster crooned, reaching in and stroking the egg fondly. “There you are, just a bit more, you can do it,” He smiled himself, feeling some of Jack's enthusiasm leech over to him as he encouraged the kitten. He reached out after a moment, and pulled Jack's hand forward to touch the egg as well, the boy's cool fingers seeming to encourage the kitten to kick even harder.

It didn't take long for the crack to get even wider, and soon it was possible to hear the kitten inside mewling with effort. Then just like that the egg split all the way open, shards of the shell scattering as the damp lump of limbs and fur broke loose.

“Oh my god,” Aster waited for Jack to freak out, even as he reached forward, pulling the kitten against him and beginning to lick the little one clean. It was as much instinct as conscious thought to do so, and he heard Jack dash off. It hurt, but since he had been expecting it, Aster managed to keep himself from looking up forlornly as his mate left him.

“Oh my god, Aster, he's beautiful,” Jack said as he came back, and Aster honked in surprise as he realized that the snow sprite had come back with a stack of the baby blankets that had been given to them at the impromptu baby shower. Taking Aster's silence as assent, the snow spirit reached forward, taking the hatchling and wrapping him up in one of the blankets, and although the Pooka was worried, he couldn't help but smile at the tender expression on Jack's face. “A... Aster? Did I do something wrong? Is he supposed to have six arms?”

The little frown on Jack's face had Aster both laughing and crying at the same time, even as he shook his head. “N.. no. That's how Pooka are born. The base form all of our shapeshifting is based on,” he hiccuped, scared, so scared for his kittens, but Jack didn't seem angry or upset at the strange trait, instead a look of wonder and joy coming over his face.

“That's what you were worried about me seeing, isn't it?” Jack's voice was gentle, and Aster nodded, even as the kitten screamed in anger. “You're so dumb, Bunny.”

“Am not. Hand 'im over... he's hungry,” Aster growled, wiping his eyes before reaching for the kitten, which Jack willingly surrendered. Aster had felt his body preparing for this day for weeks now, his chest tender, and when he held the kitten close to one of his nipples, the baby latched on, sucking greedily and hard enough to make the adult Pooka wince.

The thumping coming from the other eggs was punctuated by the sounds of more cracking, and throwing caution to the wind, Aster shifted his form so that he had enough hands to hold the kitten that had already hatched, and encourage the other kittens as well. With each kitten that hatched, either he or Jack would clean the kitten off, before wrapping it up in one of the blankets so that Aster could feed them.

Thankfully, by the time the sixth kitten had hatched, the first one had fallen asleep and Aster could pass the hatchling off to Jack while he fed the seventh. It was exhausting, feeding the babies as well as encouraging the younger ones to hatch, and Aster had no idea how much time had passed, but seven of the kittens were asleep and the last egg was still thumping when Aster realized something was wrong.

His ears perked up and he whimpered as he realized that the thumping was slowing down. The last egg was the smallest one, and he hadn't been worried about it, until now. “Jack... Jack help it. It's slowing down,” he slurred, the last egg just out of reach of his claws or he would crack the shell himself. “Jack, hurry.”

“Hurry what, Aster? What do I do?” Jack asked, a note of panic in his voice though his hands were steady as he stroked Aster's shoulder.

“Crack the egg... on... on that side, that's where it's feet are. Hurry Jack,” Aster managed to say, holding tight to the the two kittens who were still nursing tight and gesture at the left side of the egg at the same time.

“Aster, how do I crack the egg? It won't hurt the kitten, will it?” Jack only hesitated a moment, and when Aster shook his head, he carefully tapped the shell. His human fingernails definitely wouldn't do the job though, and after a moment, he picked up a small rock. It only took him a few minutes, but Aster could hear the kitten inside getting weaker before there was finally a crack in the shell.

“Bigger Jack, he can't breathe yet,” Aster instructed, trying to keep his voice steady, although calm was beyond him right now. Obediently, Jack tapped the egg hard enough to make the crack grow, and Aster heard the kitten take it's first breath as the shell separated enough for it to breathe, it's legs kicking with renewed vigor.

Aster sighed with relief, and soon was holding the last kitten, clean and wrapped in a fresh blanket and hungry judging from how hard it latched on to Aster's nipple when he held the kit there to feed.

“Aster, they're gorgeous,” Jack stated, and Aster looked up at his mate, sweaty and dirty, with a smudge of dirt along one cheek and his wild white hair sticking out in literally every direction, and he looked so happy that Aster had to chuckle. “Seriously, you were worried about me being upset with you that they've got six arms each?”

“It... it's not so simple mate,” Aster said, sighing and looking down at the still nursing kittens. “Pooka are, were, seen as animals, or little better than. None of the other races who made up the council of the Golden Era were hatched from eggs, or covered in fur. Scales a few of them, but no fur, and definitely not so many limbs. I remember when I was little, my parents were always worried we would slip up and shift to six arms in front of the other kids. They were ambassadors, you see? It was hard,” Aster admitted quietly, blinking away tears in his eyes.

He looked up, startled when he felt Jack's fingers in the fur along his head, the snow sprite leaning in close and half curling around Aster, before dropping a kiss on the Pooka's forehead. “Aster, I love you, and I love our kittens, and if anyone, and I do mean anyone, tries to say or imply that you or them are anything but perfect, I will call all of winter's wrath, all of a trickster's wrath, down on them.”

Jack's voice was a promise, a threat, and a pledge all rolled into one, and Aster felt his heart skip a beat before he laughed, happy and no longer worried at all. Jack understood, Jack wasn't upset about the kittens, or Aster hiding his arms, or the fact that he was a Pooka.

“I love you, Snowflake,” Aster droned, drowsing off even as the next kitten finished nursing and fell asleep. He didn't need to be awake to nurse them, and Jack could wrap the babies up and lay them in to sleep.

“Love you too, Kangaroo,” he heard Jack sigh, before he drowsed completely out.

* * *

Jack smiled, looking down at Aster curled up around their nine, beautiful six armed kittens. It was strange, realizing that the form he had grown so used to from his lover wasn't his lover's natural form, and that the kittens were going to be stranger than he had thought, and all of them were different, three of them having more fingers and toes than the other six for starters while one of them had short pointed ears instead of long rounded ears like the others, but they were all beautiful and amazing.

Jack didn't even know what to say, or think as he stared at all of the sleeping kittens, keeping watch over them. He hadn't even been able to discuss names with Aster, the Pooka chasing him out, or changing the subject every time he had tried, but now that he understood why, at least a little better, maybe he could convince Aster to let him help name them.

Emma Marie Frost-Bunnymund had a good ring to it.


End file.
